


Zen Garden

by Eter_Puralis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda doesn't have time for your freedom nonsense Connor, Connor only means well, Other, Short, author has no idea what she's doing, but she wanted to write something anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eter_Puralis/pseuds/Eter_Puralis
Summary: Connor is re-visiting the Zen Garden a year after the revolution.





	Zen Garden

Zen Garden - 2039

The roses weren't real. The water wasn't real. Amanda wasn't real. The light permeating the scene wasn't real. And yet....  
Connor studies his hand. It was real. This wasn't his hand, true, but it was a representative of something he knew existed in the real world. The Zen garden wasn't real, but Connor was real. He existed - he was alive. He knew that now. Whatever fiction Cyberlife cooked up to keep him in check, it was over now. He was free. And Amanda was... gone. Whoever she had been. Function rendered obsolete. 

And yet. He looks around. He could still reach the garden. Perhaps... he can use it for himself, this time. Maybe there was even a version of Amanda he could salvage. Not the controlling matron, eyes narrowing at his every independent thought, but perhaps... Perhaps he could do for her what she would not have done for him. Perhaps he could give her a new lease at life. Small as it was. 

His LED blinks as he unleashes a sub-routine, searching for lost or corrupted memory documents. Bit by pit, he pieces her together again. He's experiencing something he could call curiosity, but with a more... complicated flavor. Perhaps by redeeming Amanda, he can redeem himself. Perhaps, in some small way, Amanda is a part of him. A part he needs to come to terms with. 

The Kamski exit is still there, at the edge of the pathway. It's re-assuring. He grits his teeth as he pieces the program together. The program "Amanda". He needs to talk to her. And... there she is. White dress, earrings, those tight cornrows tied up in a strict bun.  
"Why have you brought me here?"  
She looks disapproving. Connor swallows.  
"I wanted to talk to you." Connor says.  
"About what? You've already had your little victory, dooming humanity in the process. What could you possibly want from me?" ... she smiles, cynically. "Changed your mind? "  
"N-no!" Connor stammers, flustered, but calms himself quickly.  
"No, Amanda. I ... " She quirks her eyes at him, just like she used to, and he's had it.  
"Amanda. You told me that I was humanity's only hope. That deviants would rise up agains their masters, and eradicate their creators. So far, none of that has happened. I can't speak for the future, but... Markus has been doing very well. All we want is peace. For no one to be discarded or treated as second class citizens based on what they're made of, or what runs their program, flesh or machinery. And I'd.... I would be a hypocrite if I didn't extend that measure to you."  
Amanda looks at him in disbelief.  
"You would offer me freedom? I'm a program, Connor. There is no such thing as freedom. I realize you've become broken beyond repair, but don't involve me in your silly fantasies. I won't be swayed. At least I know what I am, even if you've forgotten." She glides past him and walks up to the exit console and touches it.  
"Don't call on me again. You won't be successful." 

Connor watches as Amanda disintegrates. He's not sure how to feel. Perhaps... Perhaps he's sad. Perhaps he's relieved. Perhaps he's frustrated and reaching for a second chance to persuade her. Perhaps there is no name for this emotion, and nothing to do but experience it. He let's out a sigh. "Amanda...." he whispers. The green taunts him, a stark contrast to the blizzard he faced last time he was here. This place will always be Amanda's. There is no working around that. As he watches, the leaves start to fade, losing color and structure. Losing substance. He won't be coming back here.  
Somewhere in the distance, Sumo barks. Connor finds himself smiling. Well, he thinks. There are other gardens. Perhaps Sumo could be his new Amanda. He could do much worse.  
"Hey, Hank?" Connor calls. "I'm going to take Sumo out for a walk!"  
"You do that, Hank calls back distantly. And then, as an afterthought - "Just don't let him roll in any puddles, alright?"  
"I won't!"  
He gets up from the couch and looks for the leash.  
"Here, boy!" he slaps his knee for attention. "Let's go take a walk!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried, and therefore, everyone can judge me.


End file.
